ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
WarGreymon
* (w/ MetalGarurumon)Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! M2 VictoryGreymonDigimon Masters |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Chika Sakamoto |javan=(Adventure) |enva=Lex Lang |envan=(Adventure/02) |partner=Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Hideto Fujimoto Taiga |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , |s1=BlackWarGreymon |s2=ChaosBlackWarGreymon |s3=VictoryGreymon |s4=WarGreymon X |g1=Greymon-species |n1=(Zh:) 戰鬥暴龍獸/战斗暴龙兽 Zhàndòu bào lóng shòu |n2=(Sr:) БорбениГреjmon BorbeniGrejmon n dub (translated as BattleGreymon) }} WarGreymon is a Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "War Greymon". The strongest dragon warrior whose body is clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of an Ultimate Digimon. The "Dramon Killers" equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-species Digimon, while simultaneously being double-edged swords that put its own life at great risk. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is a shield of the strongest toughness. It is said that the moment that a true hero among veteran warriors awakens to its own mission, it digivolves into WarGreymon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/wargreymon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: WarGreymon] It bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The WarGreymon Variable deals physical damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon in lines 14 and 24. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The WarGreymon card teaches the Gaia Force attack. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon is an unlockable Digivolution. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle WarGreymon is the last and second opponent in the third and fourth Beginner City's Battle Arena, respectively, and final opponent in the second Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. He uses the "Fire Heart" Deck. A WarGreymon card can be obtained by giving the password WARGREYMON to Wizardmon in Sky City. The WarGreymon card is #002 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1650 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Terra Force": inflicts 900 damage. * "Great Tornado": inflicts 670 damage. * "Dramon Cutter", inflicts 380 damage, or X3 against Ice-type opponents. Its support effect is "Add number of Cards in Hand x100 to own Attack Power." Digimon World 2 WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon (depending on its DP) and MasterTyrannomon. Digimon World 3 WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon at level 99, or from Agumon at level 40. He can DNA digivolve with MetalGarurumon at lvl 40, to Omnimon. He is also available as a White Mega Card with 52/52. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga) Digimon Rumble Arena WarGreymon is a playable character as well as Agumon's Warp Digivolution. It can also be obtained by completing an adventure with Agumon, or by using the password "QRIOUS". Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon World DS WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon at Level 47 and Friendship 90%. He also appears when a Digivolve disk is used on a Dragon Digimon, and attacks with Great Tornado. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk WarGreymon is #309, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 320 HP, 335 MP, 171 Attack, 146 Defense, 126 Spirit, 122 Speed, and 72 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, Flame Aura, and Critical 4 traits. In Dawn, he is a salesman at the Shine N Route. WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon. In order to digivolve to WarGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 52, with 90% friendship, but only if you have previously befriended Agumon. WarGreymon can DNA digivolve to Omnimon with MetalGarurumon. WarGreymon can be hatched from the Gold Egg. Digimon World Championship WarGreymon Digivolves from MetalGreymon with 14 battles, with at least 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg revert. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon and can digivolve into Omnimon if the plates of Omnimon and MetalGarurumon are also revived. It can be found in the Task Canyon. Digimon Battle With the stat build of 3 STR, 2 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT, Wargreymon is the mega digivolution of Agumon, Greymon, and MetalGreymon. It is also a boss Digimon in Wind Valley. By card digivolution, Wargreymon may become Omnimon or BlackWarGreymon. Digimon Masters WarGreymon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon, and can digivolve to VictoryGreymon once the "Dramon braker" has been applied to it. WarGreymon can be encountered at Dark Tower Wasteland, if the player's Tamer Level is 25 or more. Attacks *'Terra Force'This attack is named "Nova Force" in Digimon Adventure, "Enter The Dark Masters" 40. ( Force): Takes all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, high-temperature energy shot. *'Great Tornado'In English, this attack is also named "Mega Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "The Battle for Earth" 39, "Nova Force" in "Playing Games" 43, and "Terra Force" in "The Ultimate Clash" 45 and "The Crest of Friendship" 51. In Japanese, this attack is also named "Brave Tornado" in the Digimon Adventure anime.: Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches itself at the enemy. *'Brave Shield': Uses its "Brave Shield" to defend. *'Mega Claw'This attack is named "Dramon Cutter" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Dramon Killer): Slashes its "Dramon Killer" gauntlets. *'Dragon Killer' Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'War Driver': Builds up energy in its claws and strikes the enemy down with them. *'Ultra Tornado' (Grey Fire): Wraps itself in a giant tornado of flames, sending smaller tornadoes outwards at enemies. WarGreymon X |level=Mega |type=(Ja:) Dragon Man (En:) Dragon |attribute=Vaccine |family=Metal Empire Dragon's Roar |debut= |java=Chika Sakamoto |javan=(X-Evolution) |partner=Taichi "Tai" Kamiya |jacards= , , , , , , , |encards= |n1=(Ja:) ウォーグレイモン WarGreymon |n2=(Ja:) ウォーグレイモンＸ''Digital Monster X-Evolution'' WarGreymon X |s1=BlackWarGreymon X |s2=#WarGreymon |f2=WarGreymon |g1=Greymon-species |gallery_name=WarGreymon }} WarGreymon X is a Dragon Digimon and a carrier of the X-Antibody whose name and design are derived from "War Greymon". The strongest dragon warrior whose body is clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of an Ultimate Digimon. The "Dramon Killers" equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-type Digimon, while simultaneously being double-edged swords that put its own life at great risk. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is a shield of the strongest toughness. It is said that the moment that a true hero among veteran warriors awakens to its own mission, it digivolves into WarGreymon. Due to the X-Antibody, and because of its mission as a true hero, it must have 100% success in battle. It has imparted the strongest toughness of the "Brave Shield" to the "Dramon Killers", leading to it possessing perfected equipment of unified offense and defense. Due to its fighting style, in which it instantly plunges into the heart of the enemy with the vernier it has equipped to its back, which boast explosive acceleration at the expense of it being able to fly for extended periods, it has certainly become the strongest form of land combat Digimon, a "Land War Hero".[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=AdluVJoIJTM%3D Digimon Life: WarGreymon X-Antibody] Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Chronicle Kōta Doumoto and are being pursued in the Versandi Terminal by an Okuwamon who wants Dorumon's X-Antibody for himself. Kōta sends his cape into Okuwamon's face but counters with Scissor Arm Omega. Kōta stands in front of Okuwamon to protect his Dorumon and Okuwamon prepares to go through Kōta but is prevented by WarGreymon, who has already obtained the X-Antibody and says, "Digimon who play with power like you... can't have the new power!" Digimon World 4 WarGreymon X can be obtained as a Digivolution for each starting Digimon. If you pick Agumon in the beginning you must fight all 279 enemies in the Undead Yard. If you pick Guilmon in the beginning you must complete the item road after you beat the game. If you chose Veemon in the beginning, clear the Undead Yard on Hard Mode, killing all 302 enemies and have 10 minutes or more remaining. If you chose Dorumon in the beginning, go on the "Ghost Extermination" sidequest in the "Shrine of Seals" and clear the dungeon with more than ten minutes remaining. This must be done on Hard Mode. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon X is an unlockable digivolution as well as an optional boss. Digimon World Re:Digitize WarGreymon can digivolve to WarGreymon X if it is given the X-Program. Attacks *'Terra Force' ( Force): Takes all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, high-temperature energy shot. *'Gaia Force ZERO': Instantly fires "Gaia Force" at the heart of the enemy as a point-blank attack that seems impossible to evade. *'Afterburst': Performs a one-hit knockout technique by accelerating its attacks with its vernier applied to the Dramon Killers. *'Doramon Killer' (Dramon Killer): Uses both claws to do a Dramon Killer attack. *'Grey Fire Zero' (Grey Fire ZERO): Shoots a small fireball. *'Great Tornado': Creates a huge tornado. *'Poseidon Force': Takes all of the energy within the hydrosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, high-pressure energy shot. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Fictional dragons